Hogwart's Dragon Rider
by TruthOfTheMatter
Summary: Eragon and Arya leave and head for Hogwarts. What type of trouble can they stir up? Eragon and Hermione are just the main characters at the moment
1. Us? Together? Ha!

Hogwart's Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would own JKR and CP. If I had that much money I'd rule the world. Which I don't. So I only own the plot and my own characters!

A/N: This is an Eragon/Harry Potter crossover. You can sorta see it with the title but just confirming to people who didn't figure it out.

Chapter One- Another Time, Another Place

16-year-old Eragon stood over the body of Galbatorix, Brisingr sticking awkwardly out of his chest, and sighed with some relief. He'd finally done it. He'd gotten rid of that waste of space that had ruined lives. He yanked his sword roughly out of Galbatorix, not caring what damage he did. He searched for Saphira. Upon finding her he walked over to her to heal her battered, torn wings, damaged where Shruikan had bitten into them. He forced himself to heal Saphira's wings, the effort almost killing him. He stood next to Saphira for a couple of minutes, gasping for breath. Eventually when he regained it, he climbed his way up to the saddle strapped to the crook between Saphira's neck and body. And with that they agreed with each other that they would go and find Islanzadi and Arya.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The ground shook as Saphira glided to the ground. Eragon slid gracefully of the saddle and ran madly over to where he could see Islanzadi lying, a decorative hilt of a dagger emerging out of her chest. Her face was contorted in pain and the dagger imbedded in her chest was letting more blood escape every time she breathed. When she saw Eragon she weakly smiled. "Eragon. I am so glad that you could find me. If you find Arya alive tell her I loved her with all my heart. Protect her. And, and tell her to go to my old school." She gasped painfully in, the blade of the dagger skating ever closer to her heart. Eragon nodded attentively. "End my pain Shur'tugal, take the blade out from my chest." She guided his hands over to the hilt of the dagger and made him close them over it. Together they swiftly pulled the blade out of Islanzadi, letting the blood flow freely out. She smiled briefly, staring up at Eragon, before the blood oozed out of her mouth and her eyes were lifeless, staring up into the starry sky. Saphira came closer to the queen of elves and breathed softly against Islanzadi and she was encased in a sheet of clear crystal.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"No! My mother is not dead!" Tears streamed down Arya's face unnoticed. She looked at Eragon with hope glistening in her eyes. "Please. Please tell me that she's alive. Please." She sobbed into Eragon's shoulder. He hugged her tighter, making sure that she had stopped crying before he let go. He stared her directly in her emerald green eyes and whispered, "She told me to tell you that she loved you. With all her heart." He paused for a moment before continuing. "She also said to go to her old school." At that sentence Arya's eyes widened. She murmured something that Eragon could not hear properly. She smiled painfully up at him. "Do you want to come with me?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hermione gasped and stared amazed at the two figures in the middle of the quidditch field, (I forgot what it was called!) both of which were standing near a large sapphire coloured dragon. It's nostrils flared, it looked regal and it really didn't belong in the ground of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had already landed and had gotten off their brooms and were talking to one of the figures. As Hermione came closer to them, she saw that the one closer to the dragon was a male and the one talking to Harry and Ron was a female.

The guy had blonde wind-blown hair that fell messily into his light blue eyes placed perfectly on his lightly tanned skin. Some of the girls that usually came and watched Harry and Ron practise were giggling and pointed blatantly at him. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. The girl had jet-black hair that seemed to float around her small heart-shaped face. Her emerald green eyes, standing out against her pale white skin, looked slightly out of place on her face, as though they had seen many things that someone who looked her age shouldn't have seen. As she talked her soft red lips moved enchanting Harry. Ron, on the other hand was looking somewhere _slightly_ lower than her face. Poor her.

Eragon had finished talking to Saphira. He turned to Arya and saw her talking animatedly to a raven-haired boy. He flamed with jealousy. He crept silently toward Arya and the boy. When he came close he jumped to attention right next to Arya. She jumped, but upon realising who it was relaxed and sighed. "Harry and Ron, this is Eragon. Eragon, this is Harry and Ron." Eragon smiled and nodded Harry's way and Harry did the same. Ron didn't seem to notice Eragon at all. Eragon then casually placed his hand on Arya's hip. Harry saw this and asked naively, "So you two boyfriend, girlfriend?" Arya laughed joyfully, her melodious voice washing over all three boys. "No. But he's like my brother. So I'm cool with him doing that." Eragon grimaced obviously hurt that Arya only thought of him as a brother. A girl around Harry and Ron's age came running over. She had rich brown wavy but messy hair, soft mahogany coloured eyes placed delicately on lightly tanned skin. Harry grinned over at her, placing his hand on her shoulder, and said to Arya and Eragon, "This is Hermione. She's our brainiac friend!" Hermione scowled at this. But almost immediately after she smiled and shook hands with Arya then Eragon. But when Eragon and Hermione touched, Eragon magically (no pun intended) got zapped, the power of it rendering him unconscious.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Eragon woke dazed, sleep still in his eyes.'_Saphira? Where are you?'_ Eragon whispered in thought, but Saphira still heard him loudly.

'_Ah, little one. You're awake. The girl Hermione took you to something called a hospital wing. I am with Arya and the two other excuses for males that are drooling over her. ' _Saphira spoke clearly as if she was right next to Eragon.

Eragon looked at his surrounding. It looked nothing like Alagaesia. But then again, Alagaesia was individual. The girl who he was introduced to as Hermione before he passed out was sitting next to his bed. She smiled at him and asked him.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name before…." She trailed off.

"I'm Eragon." He stated, not revealing anything more to her, as he didn't really trust her. Hermione twisted and played with her hands nervously and tried to strike up a conversation. "So, that dragon out there yours?"

"Yea, She's mine. I'm her rider. Her name's Saphira." He murmured, looking anywhere but Hermione.

"Saphira," Hermione whispered, "That's a pretty name. It suits her too. She looks like one large sapphire." With that Eragon stood up and Hermione showed him to the Headmaster's office.

A/N:REVIEW!!!! Please??

Also as you can see in the chapter I don't like Ron. Sorry for the people who do like him. But I just don't like him. He is too clingy of Hermione. And she told me that she doesn't like him! So I abide her wishes.

I hope people like how I changed the chapter…. ( I hope)

**IF YOU WANT A SAY IN WHAT WILL HAPPEN OR WANT TO GIVE ADVICE REVIEW!!**


	2. Whispered Words

Hogwarts' Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would own JKR and CP. If I had that much money I'd rule the world. Which I don't. So I only own the plot and my own characters!

A/N: This is an Eragon/Harry Potter crossover. You can sort of see it with the title but just confirming to people who didn't figure it out.

Chapter Two- Just Leave Me Alone

Hermione and Eragon reached the gargoyle in front of the flight of stairs to the Headmasters' office. For a while Hermione tried to guess the password, as Eragon knew no sweets from Great Britain.

"Blood Pop? Lemon Sherbet? Ice Mice? Cockroach Cluster? Sugar Quill? Float Moat? Gobstopper? Pineapple Pop? Wonka? Muggles lollies so don't work! This is stupid! This password is so god-damn impossible to get."

Straight after Hermione had said password the gargoyle moved aside and Hermione was left behind with her mouth wide open as Eragon started looking around on the inside and walking up the stairs.

"THE PASSWORD WAS PASSWORD? HOW BLOODY RIDICULOUS CAN DUMBELDORE GET?" Shouted Hermione while still fuming over the fact that she did not think of such a straightforward answer. She growled menacingly and started loudly stomping up the staircase.

When she got to the top she saw that Professor Dumbeldore and Eragon were already having a conversation. "So, I know that you were born in 1979, but where?" asked a mystified Dumbeldore. Hermione just snorted at how curious he was being. She collapsed into the chair that was next to Eragon.

"In a place called Alagaesia, sir." He said as if there was nothing wrong with this. When he said this Hermione toppled out of her chair with shock. this guy was from the same place that _the founders_ were from! The founders of Hogwarts for gods sake! But that land was said to be lost. Underground. How strange. She'd found no wand or anything magical around him other than Saphira so how had he found the way from Alagaesia to here?

"How did you arrive here then Eragon?" Hermione questioned slowly, trying unsuccessfully to figure things out. "Came with Arya and Saphira. Saphira landed where Arya told her."

"Arya? Who may I ask is that?" questioned Dumbeldore with a confused look on his face.

"She's my friend, sir. She is a elf"

"Well, this makes things more interesting. You and Arya can get sorted for now. Until tonight, when you will get sorted, Hermione will show you around the castle."

Hermione thanked the headmaster for his co-operation and dragged Eragon out of the room. "Do you want dinner? We missed dinner so if you want food we have to go to the kitchens…" She moved her right hand around in the air as if to make somewhat of a point.

As soon as the word food was registered into Eragon's brain he grabbed hold of her aimlessly flailing hand and his face was host to an almost feral grin. "Let's go." His hand shifted slightly so it was no longer holding on to Hermione. She started walking, Eragon along side her, further down in the castle, as if they were going to the heart of it. "So, tell me about your self." Eragon flashed a glance over at Hermione. Her face was staring ahead, a lopsided smile plastered on her face. "My name is Hermione Jatta Granger. I'm 15 years old. I live with my parents, Daniel and Renee. They are both dentists, teeth doctors. We live in a place called Surry. My two best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They always get in trouble and I _always_ have to save their sorry asses." Hermione smiled grimly at this and nodded her head silently to her thoughts.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Eragon watched as Hermione tickled the pear in the portrait that they were facing. Immediately the pear squirmed and wriggled and turned into a simple, green handle, which Eragon tugged on, leading them into the kitchens. As they stepped down into the kitchen, 20 or so house elves huddled around their feet. Two of Eragons' fingers flew to his lips and the words "Eka fricai un Shur'tugal." Escaped his them. The surrounding house elves eyes widened to extraordinary lengths.

One small house elf squeezed through the crowd and tugged gently on Eragon's leather-like pants. "Sir speaks the language of our ancestors. How does sir know the ancient language?"

"I was taught. By an elf called Oromis and a Dragon Rider called Brom." The house elves squealed and started whispering and chattering amongst themselves. Then one particularly old looking house elf walked forward and bowed, asking to see Eragons' palms to check for the dragon spiral as it was called by the house elves. Eragon brought forward his left palm that held the gedwey ignasia and showed it in plain sight of most of them. Most of the elves disappeared and came back moments later with platters full of food and another platter full of different kinds of drinks. Eragon just smiled and took some food and drink and started eating. All that time Hermione was wincing every time a house-elf came near her with food and she glared across the room at Eragon. An ice-cold death glare.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hermione dawdled around near the middle of the Forbidden Forest hoping that at 1 am Harry and Ron would be in bed and would **not** be looking for her knowing that if they found her they would never let her out of their sights. She sighed contently. The Forbidden Forest was so peaceful and quiet. She sat down on the cool grass, closing her eyes, her head resting upon a close stump.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see a white glow pinpricking her eyelids and the light was so bright she could see it with her eyes closed. She slowly walked towards the light that was slowly becoming dimmer as Hermione got closer to the place where the light originated. The light went out completely when she caught sight of a long sick-pale-white stone laying at her feet. She moved to go pick up the stone, or whatever was at her feet. She sat down and looked at it. It seemed hours later, but it might have been minutes, that she heard a voice.

"I wouldn't touch that egg unless you want a dragon at your disposal." The voice behind Hermione breathed, but loud enough for her to hear. She violently turned around and saw Eragon leaning against Saphira, as if he hadn't a care in the world. He walked over and sat down and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to him. Hermione sat down wondering what Eragon would say about this strange looking egg, or whatever it was.

"If the dragon thinks that your worthy of them it will hatch for you. Then it'll start to grow and as it gets older you'll form a mind link with him or her, the dragon will learn to fly and will, after a while start to breathe fire." Eragon whispered all the while staring curiously at the off white egg.

Hermione gasped as the egg started to rapidly shake. Lines started to appear on the egg and a sharp spear like tail appeared after pushing the egg that it was inside up and away. The tail then thrashed around making more lines and cracks on the egg. Then out of no where, the egg just exploded and the small white dragon –the same colour as the egg- tumbled ungracefully out of the shattered pieces of the egg. The grayish white pupils of the dragon gazed up at the humans and dragon surrounding him. It looked frightfully at Saphira and jumped and stumbled over to Hermione's lap and tried to hide, afraid that Saphira would hurt it.

"Hey, little guy! Don't worry. I'm here." Hermione said as she absent-mindedly stroked the small dragons head. The dragon gave a toothy grin and fell promptly asleep next to Hermione. Hermione huffed. "What _was _the use of that?" She turned to Eragon who was at least trying to stifle a laugh. Hermione made a funny face a Eragon who lost control and burst into tears of laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes. There was a pregnant pause and the air thickened slightly with tension.

Hermione was curious about the relationship between Arya and Eragon so she went and made the situation _only_ slightly awkward. "So what's between you and Arya. Before when she was talking to us and stuff I just couldn't help but notice the awkward way you acted around her…"

Eragon stiffened and stood up to walked over to Saphira, ready to get on her back and said, "My personal life is not for you to look into. So don't. When your dragon becomes a little older Saphira and I will start to train you and him. I can tell it's a boy. Don't scrutinise me about it." He said when Hermione gave him a face.

"I won't start training until you calm down. You're acting irrationally." Hermione reasoned with him. "Well do you want to train?" His trained eyes watched her every move. "No, not now. You need some time alone!"

Eragon looked spiteful, got on to Saphira's back and she pushed off the ground and they were both gone with Hermione and her dragon left in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, practically stranded.

She whispered something into the air, the words caught up in the wind created by Saphira's wings, never to be heard by whom they were meant for.

_Ooooooooooo. What do you think Hermione said? Tune in and keep reading to find out. Edition two is takin over the wavelengths. Currently workin' on chappie three!_

_I made up Hermione's middle name. I found it in a book. That was coincidently called Jatta after the main character. I know that in the book her middle name is something like Jane, but let me have my freedom, please?_

_Also, if anyone has anything to say about my spelling, you're probably American or something. I'm Australian. We spell differently. Live with it people._

_READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Because Moldy Pants said he would kill me if I didn't get enough reviews! I'm too young to die!!!!_

_Flames will be used to keep me warm at night. So don't bother. Unless you want to get something back, which will be in the same rudeness of which was in your review._

_Best regards to the devoted readers, whoever you may be!_


	3. Coming Back To Haunt Us

Hogwarts' Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would own JKR and CP. If I had that much money I'd rule the world. Which I don't. So I only own the plot and my own characters!

A/N:I am making up where the Founders are from.

Chapter Three – Growing Up To Be Mischief Makers

Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground, not bothering to watch Eragon and Saphira fly to the distance. She turned and started walking around to find things to make a small nest of sorts for her and the white dragon to sleep on for the night. She gathered the dragon up in her arms and placed him down next to a soft looking patch of grass and made the nest near the entrance of the forest but far enough in so no one would discover that Hermione was in the forest.

After the nest was made, the dragon waddled clumsily over to it and collapsed to fall asleep. Soon after he had fallen asleep, Hermione looked carefully at the single black star that was on his abdomen, near his stomach. She shook that thought from her head and cuddled near 'Whitey' and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile the dragon was dreaming of himself when he was older. He had rough, slightly wrinkled wings, curling horns at the top of his head that made him look regal for a dragon and there was deep fiery red coloured flames shooting across the sky, originating from his mouth. He looked at his older self in slight awe. It was shocking, the amount of power he seemed to radiate. He was so shocked by that dream that he awoke with a jolt. He saw that his rider was awake and smiling and carefully stroking his coarse, paper-like wings. He nuzzled his head into her right palm when Hermione felt a jolt of energy pulse through him to her hand and she felt a burning sensation on her hand and when she looked at her hand seconds later a star was forming there similar to the one on the dragon stomach but a raw red colour and it was smaller.

To Hermione the pain was excruciating. She passed out.

)(Time Lapse)(

Hermione's POV

I blearily opened my eyes and looked passed my eyelashes. I remembered Eragon talking to me in the forest. The forest. The dragon. I hope I was dreaming. But it all seemed too real. My arm tingled. Something was weighting down my arm. I looked over to my arm and saw the dragon. Realisation hit me. It wasn't a dream. I wasn't insane. The dragon's eyes were wide with worry. I remember that burning sensation in my arm. The pain had subdued, but it was still there. I moved my hand and brought it to my face. There on my hand, was a red… well… it looked like a tattoo. But I would never do that. I brushed a finger against the skin that was red. It definitely wasn't a tat. It seemed more like something had burnt it and left a scar. I know that Eragon has something like this. But his was a spiral, wasn't it? So why is mine a star?

I pulled myself up into a sitting position. The dragon seemed to have grown slightly. Only a little. But enough for me to notice. It crawled into my lap and acted like a complete boy. It burped, for Merlin's sake! "Have you been eating?" I eyed him, her, -I don't know- curiously. It seemed to understand me and gave me a toothy grin. In between it's teeth were a couple of feathers that confirmed my suspicion. He turned and waddled off. I walked after him, curious. I walked for some time, I don't know how long – I didn't have a watch. He finally wandering around in no particular direction when he got to a clearing. A shadowy figure was lurking there just out of sight. My eyes narrowed. Definitely wasn't a student. The figure saw my dragon and walked over to him. Her clothing was very… interesting -for England at least. She had leather-like red clothing and a black silk cloak. The hood hung limply over her head, blocking most of her face from view, but I could tell she had powdery white skin and deep red lips. As she leaned down to pick the dragon up, a strand of her deep ebony hair swept out and almost brushed the ground.

Her black sharp nails curled around the stomach of…lets just call him white. "A dragon…amazing…" she sighed. I winced and my breath hitched, her voice was an octave or so too high for a human. She must have heard my breath hitch, as she spun around and glanced angrily in at least my direction. It was then I caught the colour of her eyes. They were a molten golden colour.

I _had _read Twilight, a series that Mum had at the start forced me to read, but I thought the facts were blurred a little on the vampire bit and their eyes. Seems like I was wrong. She narrowed her eyes and locked her eyes on mine. She placed white on the ground –carefully –like he was a piece of glass, and beckoned me forward, out of the safety of the trees towards her. I visibly gulped and crept slowly out. "You, you own the dragon?" She questioned me like she was royal and I was a simple commoner. Boy did she remind me of Malfoy. Bitch. I nodded confidently, gaining some momentum so I could dis her like the teenager I was. All of that disappeared when she sneered at me and drawled, "Hopeless. And I thought that this dragon had taste for which it chose for its rider. Obviously dragons get dumber through the ages." I glared at her. She smirked and walked around me. "_Two thousand years_ I've been on earth and dragons have just gotten worse at choosing their rider. And this one," She jabbed a finger over at the dragon who was clawing aimlessly at a tree "has horrible taste. He could have waited for me to come to him. I knew his mother. She was very loyal. But 100 or so years in an egg can do things to someone." The vampire walked over and her long black nails scraped lightly over my skin. A shiver went down my spine. This woman, no thing, despised me. It was clear. I wonder why though. "I guess you wondering who I am?" Her molten gold-brown eyes pierced me and seemed to look right into my soul. She already knew my answer to that. She carefully pushed back the hood to her cloak. I gasped. It couldn't be. No, I wouldn't believe it. The vampire who hated me so much was my best friend before I came to Hogwarts. Siena de Villiers had come back to haunt me.

**READ, REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT, WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! DO WHAT YOU WANT. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE MOTIVATION I HAVE TO COMPLETE THE STORY (this is version 2 of this chapter! :P) if any of the words are spelt wrong it is either a typo or because I'm from Australia. Sorry for this chapter taking so long. Thanks to my frequent reviewers. Ha! I somehow managed to get Twilight into this story! I am amazing when I'm bored!**

Until Next time,

Sky


	4. Siena de Villiers

Hogwarts' Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would own JKR and CP. If I had that much money I'd rule the world. Which I don't. So I only own the plot and my own characters!

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I had trouble trying to sort out the things I had in my head. And I felt angry and annoyed while writing this, so if it affects the writing don't hesitate to PM me or review.

_Heaven rejected me and Hell is afraid that I'll take over. Guess I'm stuck here. __**Anon.**_

Chapter Four

"Siena? Is that you?" Hermione blinked in disbelief. She had never figured out that her best friend was a vampire before. She had always wondered why she remember her always the same age but now it made sense. She had always been a vampire.

"Yes, it's me. I always wondered where you snuck off to for school." Siena gave a disapproving face at the excitement that Hermione had for seeing a former best friend. "I've changed. I'm not your friend. I never was. It was to get to your mother and father. And they were so de-li-ci-ous!" Siena dragged out the words, making tears come to Hermione's eyes as she realized what had happened to her parents. "When?" She demanded off Siena, looking up at her beautifully carved figure. "A couple of weeks ago. They were happy to see me. I told them what I _really_ was. They died with dazed, confused looks on their faces. And the police will never find a cause. Only that they have no blood in their system what-so-ever." A feral smirk crossed Siena's face as she dreamily rethought what Hermione's parents had tasted like. Hermione had turned ash-white. She turned around to run away. But when she turned, Siena was in front of her again. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. She couldn't see with her blurry sight. She turned again and lost balance. She fell and knocked her head badly and dove headfirst into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

"Pathetic. And I associated with her. Why did I do that?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

And that was how Eragon found Hermione and Siena. Well, he found Hermione in the same position, unconscious on the mossy ground, but Siena was leaning over Hermione, fangs nearing Hermione's neck, to drink her blood. Hermione was beginning to wake up when Siena was mere centimeters away from her neck. Her eyes widened and she struggled. Siena pushed down on her and held her in place with the strength that she had gained when she had become undead. Newfound tears streaked down Hermione's face in pain as Siena crushed her arm. She screamed and Eragon winced. He silently pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed at Siena's head. "Brisingr!" He yelled, overriding the sound of Hermione's racked sobs. Siena spun around hissing, to see where the voice had come from. She saw the arrow coming, but didn't have the time to escape it. It struck her in the head and slowly, a black mark grew from that spot. It smelt putrid. Siena snarled at Eragon. "I'll get you for this. Trust me." Eragon gave her a look. "Good luck. You're dying for the second on earth. And this time you won't last. Goodbye"

**READ, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Sorry for the chapter being short. It had to be for the next chapter. This is the second version of this chapter.**

**REVIEW THANK YOU LIST SO FAR:**

**Soulthief613, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, Khajit, Palastana, ginsensu and Concealed Convict**

Till next time,

Sky


	5. Dumbass

Hogwarts Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would own JKR and CP. If I had that much money I'd rule the world. Which I don't. So I only own the plot and my own characters! Like the evil Sienna! And more that might be coming up

A/N: Please review. Seriously. I need the advice.

Chapter Five

Siena raised an eyebrow, not realising that the black burn coming from the arrow was slowly spreading, making its way across her face. She found out to late and started to choke, something foreign taking over all senses in her body. She couldn't see, hear, speak, touch or taste anything but the first. She was blind. She was mute. She heard the burning sound of the fire, the burning sensation on her fingertips, and a bad taste of smoke in her mouth. Eragon and Hermione watched as Siena fell to her knees, holding at her throat- screaming- but not hearing herself do so.

The spell that was on the arrow came into action, and from the point where she was struck a blue fire started to encase Siena, and ate away at her flesh from outside in, until she was no more than a pile of ashes and blood. Hermione blanky watched the pile. Her face went pale and she ran and donated a pile of sticky substance to the closest bush in the forest. Hermione came back still ashen faced, but colour was coming back to her face. Her face looked suken, tired. She blinked a couple times and yawned. Eragon walked over to her. "Have you been awake since I left you early?" She nodded, barely moving her head, but enough for Eragon to notice. He sighed and, before she fell asleep, asked her directions to the closest place.

**Eragon****'s POV**

I stumbled out of the Forest. My clothes were a little torn, but I was used to them being torn. I could get them fixed them later. I looked around. In the distance I could see dim flickers of light, that were getting stronger then fading. I guessed it was those friends of Hermione's. Harold and Rag or something. I don't know. It wasn't my fault that I had fallen unconscious while I was meeting them. I dragged myself closer to the lights. I was careful not to disturb Hermione, asleep in my arms. She seemed so peaceful, yet so troubled in life. She had just found out her parents had died, she couldn't understand her friends anymore. Talking to her, it was like talking to that sister that I never got to have. I felt at home here. At Hogwarts. It was like fate was telling me that I was meant to be here my whole life.

I wasn't concentrating, and I bumped into something. A light swung my way and shone brightly, glaring in my eyes. I could see the person holding the light, but they obviously weren't happy to see me on the grounds at night time. The person roughly grabbed me by the arm and yanked me towards the direction I thought the castle was. I blindly followed the person. Hermione was pulled out of my hands and placed somewhere else. My eyes weren't open, but I seemed to know where to go. Like magic was pulling me along. "Open your stupid eyes, boy!" a gruff voice spat at me, angering me. I clenched a fist and brought it forward. It collided with the man's face, effectively breaking his nose. I looked around and found many many people surrounding me.

"That was awesome!"

"Oh my god. He's _so_ strong!"

"Frecking amazing! He knocked out Filch!"

A quiet but comanding cough revirbrated around the hall. Everyone including me turned to the source, an old man. "Eragon… you finally made it. Come, come. We have to sort you." I nodded and walked towards him. He was holding an frail, tattered hat that looked a million years old. He motioned for me to sit on a small bent stool next to him. He sat down, feeling young and insignificant sitting on such a stupid chair. Dumbeldore placed the hat on my head. Immeadiately, a vioce filled my head.

_Very nice to meet you, young lad._

_**What the hell?**_

_I am the Sorting Hat. I__'m sorting you into your Hogwarts house_

_**No shit, Old Fart.**_

_Rude, very suiting for Slytherin, the house of the cunning._

…_**Slyth-wha?**_

_Definitely__ not Ravenclaw._

…_**Which one is Arya in?**_

_Arya? The Ravenclaw heir? In Ravenclaw of course. The house of her mother._

_**Great. Any other people **__**I know that I can't talk to?**_

_Loyal, __I see. Hufflepuff would be good for you…_

_**What type of name is that? It sounds **__**like the name of a fluffy little animal a girl would love to have**_

_But proud of himself. It is done. I should put you in Slytherin, but__…… I shall put you in GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!_

The word 'gryfindor' –whatever that meant –was shouted to everyone in the hall. The people at the long table at the far end cheer and clapped for and at me. I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry in that crowd of people. They were beckoning me over, asking for me to sit with them. Hermione had a deep gash across her face, obviously from being inside the forest. I almost ripped the hat off my head. I glared meanfully at the hat. It's seam spilt open and formed into a grin. I almost dashed over to them and found a comfortable seat waiting for me. I sat down and I found out that I got here late and missed Dumbledore's speech. Plates of food just appeared. Harry and Ron were obviously used to it, because they heaped food onto their plates and started to stuff their faces.

**Normal POV**

Hermione glanced over at them in disgust and only got some small amounts of food. "Whafs wronh wif yuu Hermoin? Aren'h yiu hungrg?" Ron talked, making food spray out of his mouth. People surrounding him edged away, slightly afraid of what he could do next. "That is completely disgusting, Ron! I would say that you were eating like a pig, but that would be an insult to pigs!" Ron pulled a face, and continued eating. Hermione sighed and paused putting a small amount of food on her fork. "Actually, you know, I'm over this. Ron grow up!" She stood up, and her fork clattered to the floor. Her eyes welled as she realised that neither of her friends had noticed. She picked her bag up and ran out of the Hall. The Great Hall door slammed behind her. Ron then put his head up and looked around. He swallowed what was in his mouth and then asked to no one in particular, "Hey… Where did Hermione go?" Harry sighed and wacked him around the head.

_LOL! Poor clueless Ron. Personally the Ron bashing will get worse. I hate Ron. Any one who says otherwise should probably stop reading. Please Review! It would help me __a lot. Sorry for not updating in a while!_


	6. Cousin

Hogwarts Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would own JKR and CP. If I had that much money I'd rule the world. Which I don't. So I only own the plot and my own characters!

Chapter Six

Hermione breathed in the cool air and leaned on the balcony ledge. She always came here to escape from everything. Harry, Ron, the teachers. Funnily enough, even homework. She wiped away the tears that streaked down her face. She sat down on the almost frozen floor and shivered. Nothing could ruin the moment of peace. Right?

Wrong. That 'nothing' was called Draco Malfoy. Nobody really knew, but Hermione and Draco had grown close over the years, due to things that had happened. "Hey. Saw you in the Hall. What's wrong?" He sat down next to her and looked up at the stars that shimmered faintly in the sky. "Look, Drake, this really doesn't involve you." Hermione whispered to her friend.

Draco looked meaningfully at Hermione. She avoided his eyesight and drew with her finger on the frosted tiles. "Hermione. I could see that you were upset. And you can talk to me. Whenever I say your insults that you make about your friends they just think I made them up. Let it out." She nodded and the floodgates opened. Draco got completely soaked.

Draco nodded and growled when Hermione told him about what actually happened with Ron. Then an idea came to him. "Eragon." Hermione looked up, puzzled. "What are you talking about Drake?" He rolled his eyes and spoke. "Eragon. Ron thinks that Eragon is a challenge for him to win your heart. That's why he's done what he has." Hermione stared blankly at Draco and then started to laugh uncontrollably. "Drake, that is the stupidest thing I've heard all day, honestly. Ron's a friend." Hermione stopped when she realized that he wasn't joking. "Oh…right." She said in a small voice. "But why would Ron take on Eragon as a challenge? He's just a guy. If he did that with every guy, he and Harry wouldn't be friends." Her face was scrunched up with the effort of trying to figure everything out. Draco smiled and lay down on his back waiting for Hermione to figure it all out. Which he knew would take a while, knowing Hermione's reputation on boys.

…2 hours later…

"Oh… I get it!" Hermione let out a joyful sigh of relief, as she finally understood what Draco had said. She looked down at Draco, expecting to see him awake… nope. Out cold. Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss Draco on the forehead. "Goodnight little cousin…" and she conjured a thick blanket to go over Draco. She stepped up and looked out over The Forbidden Forest just as her eyes turned into solid gold reflective mirrors. "I am Hermione Black." She whispered in a commanding voice into the wind, which swept it right away to someone far away.

**It's short… I'm trying to make the chapter longer, but this story has a mind of it's own and stops itself… Interesting chapter coming up. ** Hope you guys like the story so far.


End file.
